


Just So Glad, That You Are Okay:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e13 Ke Iho Mai Nei Ko Luna (Those Above are Descending), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e13 Ke Iho Mai Nei Ko Luna (Those Above Are Descending), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was fussing over his lover, Steve told him not to worry, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Just So Glad, That You Are Okay:

*Summary: Danny was fussing over his lover, Steve told him not to worry, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was busy making a mini feast for his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, As he was doing this, He lets his out his emotions out. The Blond composed himself, & went to the living room to join the Five-O Commander.

 

“Baby, You didn’t have to do this, But, I appreciate it”, The Former Seal said, as he slowly dug into the food in front of him. He knew that Danny is too much with the worrying, but he loves him a lot for it. The Loudmouth Detective said this to him, as they relaxed.

 

“Babe, I am just glad that you are okay, I was so worried, as I watched you do that dive, I am sorry, I know that I can be too much, I just don’t want to lose you”, he confessed to him, as he poured his heart out to him. Steve smiled, & reached out for him.

 

“Baby, I am okay, We are okay, As long as we are together, we can accomplish anything”. They shared a kiss, “You are a blessing in my life”, The Hunky Brunette said, “You’re mine too”, & they cuddled, & snuggled up to each other.

 

The End.


End file.
